Der perfekte Name, ein LYSAS Ficlet
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Namenswahl álà Gundam Wing


**Titel:** Der perfekte Name  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Dislcaimer:** Gehören nicht uns.

**Kommentar:** Und weiter geht es in der LYSAS-Ficlet Serie. Könnt ihr inzwischen schon erkennen dass das LYSAS-Universum ganz schön angewachsen ist in unseren Köpfen? :-)

* * *

Heero legte Emily auf die bunte Spieldecke, die eingerahmt von einem Laufgitter auf dem Boden lag. Sein kleines Mädchen krähte vor Freude und krabbelte so schnell sie konnte zu Christopher Nazim, der in der Mitte lag.

Heero nahm das Bild mit Erstaunen in sich auf. Sein kleines Mädchen wirkte fast wie eine kleine Dampfwalze im Vergleich zu Quatres und Trowas Sohn. Einfach erstaunlich wieviel doch fünf Monate Unterschied bei so kleinen Kindern ausmachte. Emily konnte schon krabbeln – wobei ihr dick ausgepolsterter Windelpopo heftig wackelte – während Kit nicht viel mehr als liegen und das große Kind anstarren konnte.

Zum Glück verstanden sich die beiden Babys unglaublich gut. Emily war absolut fasziniert von Kit und war deshalb immer ganz aufgeregt wenn sie mit ihm ‚spielen' konnte.

Heero musste bei dem Anblick einfach lächeln. Er hätte nie gedacht, wie oft Emily ihn zum Lächeln bringen konnte.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es den beiden Kindern dort auf der Spieldecke gut ging, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen zu.

Sie waren heute bei Zechs und Wufei zu Besuch. Die beiden schienen wegen irgendwas ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein, sie hatten auch ein kleines Geheimnis um den Grund für die Einladung zum Kaffee gemacht. Nicht dass es einen Grund geben musste damit sie zusammen kamen. Sie alle trafen sich so oft es ging, aber diesmal hatte die Einladung einen Hauch von etwas Offiziellem gehabt, ohne dass die beiden sich genau dazu geäußert hatten. Nun, Heero nahm an, dass sie es schon noch früh genug erfahren würden.

Duo schien allerdings nicht so geduldig zu sein. „Hey, was ist denn eigentlich mit Pargan? Der scheint ja fast einen Meter über dem Boden zu schweben!" stellte sein Partner mit einem breiten Grinsen fest.

Zechs und Wufei wurden gleichzeitig rot. Sehr faszinierend, wie Heero fand.

„Nun," stotterte Zechs – ganz untypisch für ihn. „Also…"

Heero hätte nur zu gern weiter gesehen, wie der große blonde Mann unsicher daher babbelte, aber so langsam wurde er auch neugierig.

Zum Glück hatte Wufei sich inzwischen gefasst und sagte: „Zechs und ich haben uns vor einiger Zeit auch entschieden ein Kind zu bekommen." Er sah dabei ziemlich stolz drein.

Nach dieser Ankündigung brach natürlich die Hölle los. Zumindest wirkte es auf Heero so. Duo und Quatre sprangen auf und umarmten die zukünftigen Väter überschwänglich. Trowa und Heero hielten sich mit ihren Glückwünschen etwas zurück. Trotzdem konnte sich Heero eines Lächelns nicht erwehren.

„Hey, das ist ja super. Aber wieso habt ihr nicht schon vorher was gesagt."

Zechs, der sich inzwischen etwas gefangen hatte, winkte einfach ab. „Ach ihr hattet eh schon soviel um die Ohren. Und dann mit der Geburt von Christopher Nazim, da wollten wir mit unseren Neuigkeiten noch ein wenig warten. Außerdem dauert es ja noch gut acht Monate, bis unsere beiden zur Welt kommen."

Plötzlich herrschte Stille im Raum. Solange bis Duo sich mit einem lauten Plumps auf den Stuhl setzte. „Eure beiden?" fragte er erstaunt.

Wufei nickte bestätigend. „Sally hat bestätigt, dass wir Zwillinge bekommen werden. Zwei Jungs. Die ersten Zwillinge die durch diese neue Technologie entstehen werden."

Zechs rollte leicht mit den Augen und erwiderte, „Mein Drache tut gerade so, als ob wir das entschieden und beeinflusst hätte. Wie bei jeder anderen Zwillingsgeburt auch ist es purer Zufall gewesen. Au." Er beugte sich nach unten und rieb sich den Fuß, fast so, als hätte ihn jemand getreten.

„Oh Allah, Zwillinge," sagte Quatre mit einem leicht verklärten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Uff," kam es von Duo. „Macht euch schon mal bereit, überhaupt keinen Schlaf mehr zu bekommen. Sobald der eine aufhört zu schreien, fängt der andere an." Dabei sah er drein, als ob er das aus erster Hand bestätigen könnte. Heero runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich war es immer er, der nachts aufstand und sich um Emily kümmerte. Weil Duo hatte ihre Kleine ja immerhin neun Monate mit sich herumgetragen. Zumindest war dies immer Duos Totschlagargument, wenn er in der Nacht nicht aufstehen wollte.

„Das wird überhaupt kein Problem sein. Wir werden natürlich eine Nanny für die Nacht haben. Außerdem wird Pargan sich mit Freuden um die Babys kümmern," erklärte Wufei.

„Genau, der alte Mann hatte schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ich mal Vater werden würde. Nicht, dass Wufei und ich es nicht oft genug probiert hätten. Au!" Zechs hielt sich schmerzverzehrt die Seite, in die gerade der Ellenbogen von Wufei gerammt worden war.

„Ungerechtigkeit!" erklärte der Chinese.

Heero und die anderen sahen ziemlich amüsiert zu, wie die beiden baldigen Väter sich wie kleine Kinder kabbelten.

Es wurden noch ein paar Nettigkeiten hin und her geworfen, dann beruhigte sich die Unterhaltung. Alle nahmen sich von dem überaus lecker aussehenden Kuchen und sie hatten eine geradezu fröhliche Kaffeerunde.

„Zwillinge, ich fass es nicht," nuschelte Duo mit halbvollem Mund. „Das ist ganz schön viel Verantwortung."

„Pargan wird es schon schaffen. Er hat auch Relena und mich erzogen. Ok, Relena ist vielleicht kein gutes Beispiel aber bei ihr wäre jeder Heilige gescheitert."

„Wisst ihr schon wie ihr die beiden nennen werdet?" fragte Quatre.

Heero erinnerte sich daran, wie lange Quatre und Trowa nach dem perfekten Namen gesucht hatten. Sie hatten mit ihren ewigen hin und her fast alle Freunde in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Immer hatte irgendwas an einem der Vorschläge nicht gepasst. Als sie sich dann endlich auf Christopher Nazim geeinigt hatten, und der Name auch mehr als drei Tage bestand hatte, hatte es keiner von ihnen übers Herz gebracht Quatre darauf anzusprechen, dass Christopher vielleicht nicht unbedingt passend war. Und jetzt war es eh egal, denn eigentlich sagte jeder Kit zu dem kleinen Jungen.

„Das ist noch ein Problem," sagte Zechs mit ungewöhnlich ernstem Tonfall.

„Es wäre überhaupt kein Problem, wenn du nicht so unkooperativ wärst, Zechs," antwortete Wufei und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin mitnichten unkooperativ," behauptete Zechs.

Selbst Heero bemerkte die etwas angespannte Situation. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er.

„Nun, das mit den Namen wäre sehr einfach. In meinem Clan ist es üblich, den ersten Sohn nach dem Vater des Vaters zu benennen. Das ist Tradition."

„Das ist ein wenig schwierig, wenn der Sohn zwei Väter hat," plapperte Duo dazwischen.

„Gewiss, diese Situation wurde von meinen Ahnen sicher nicht vorhergesehen. Aber da uns die Götter zwei Söhne schenken, könnte jeder nach einem unserer Väter benannt werden. Nur dass sich unsere königliche Hoheit hier weigert. Er ist sich einfach zu Schade für meine Traditionen." Wufei musste wirklich etwas ärgerlich auf seinen Mann sein, ansonsten würde er Zechs nicht mit so einem Spitznamen zu benennen.

Zechs nahm eine der Stoffservietten und tupfte sich betont den Mund ab. Dann faltete er sie ordentlich wieder zusammen und sagte in einem sehr ruhigen Tonfall. „Zunächst einmal, wieso sollte ich Traditionen eines Clans ehren, der es bisher immer noch nicht geschafft hat unsere Ehe anzuerkennen?" Das war ein besonders wunder Punkt für beide. Heero wusste es nur zu gut.

„Zum anderen. Ich weigere mich einen meiner Söhne Algernon zu nennen. DAS werde ich keinem Kind antun."

„Algernon," Duo kicherte lang und laut.

„Aber es ist Tradition," beharrte Wufei.

„Nur über meine Leiche, Drache."

„Algernon," Duo wischte sich mit dem Handrücken Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Ich kann dich ja so verstehen Zechs."

„Danke. Ich hab ja gar nichts dagegen, dass wir einen unsere Söhne Lee nennen. Wufei überhaupt nichts dagegen. Lee ist ein schöner Name. Aber nicht Algernon."

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit auf einen Kompromiss?" fragte Quatre.

„Scheinbar nicht, für Wufei und seine ‚Traditionen' gibt es nur ganz oder gar nicht."

Heero gefiel es nicht, dass Zechs und Wufei sich böse Blicke zu warfen. Nicht wegen so etwas. Es schien auch allen anderen nicht zu gefallen, denn plötzlich begangen alle zu reden.

„Hey, ihr reichen Pinsel habt doch meist mehr als einen Namen, oder?" fragte dann auch Duo.

„Ja natürlich. Wieso?" erwiderte Zechs.

„Nun, vielleicht ist ja einer der anderen Namen nach deinem Geschmack. Der Sohn muss doch nur nach seinem Großvater benannt werden. Muss ja nicht unbedingt der erste der langen Liste sein."

Wufei sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Partner. Seine Augen leuchteten wieder: „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit."

„Okay, Zechsy-Baby. Wie lauten die anderen Namen." Duo amüsierte sich wirklich. Er hibbelte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab.

„Nun, mein Vater hieß Algernon Talisien Peregrin Charles Bruce Alexander Peacecraft."

„Welchen sollen wir nehmen?" fragte Wufei.

„Auf keinen Fall Algernon oder Peregrin!" stellte Zechs fest.

„Hm," Wufei wurde ganz aufgeregt und rollte die Namen nacheinander auf der Zunge. „Mir gefällt Bruce. Ja ein kurzer, kraftvoller Name. Bruce und Lee. Das klingt gut. Klingt nach ehrenvollen Kriegern."

Heero sah erstaunt, wie sich die Augen von Zechs weiteten. „Du willst unsere Söhne Bruce und Lee nennen?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Ja, das klingt gut zusammen," beharrte Wufei.

In dem Moment sprang Duo auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Er hielt nur kurz an um sich Emily zu schnappen, dabei bemerkte Heero dass Duo ganz rot im Gesicht war.

Heero war sehr erstaunt. Ihre Tochter hatte ruhig und friedlich auf der Decke gelegen. Und keinerlei Anzeichen von sich gegeben, dass sie irgendwas brauchte. Hatte Duo etwas gesehen, dass seinem Argusauge entgangen war? Stirnrunzelnd starrte er hinter seinem Partner her.

Das Gespräch wurde danach wieder ruhiger. Jetzt nachdem die Namenssache geklärt war, schien es zwischen Zechs und Wufei wieder eitel Sonnenschein zu sein. Auch wenn Heero das Glitzern in Zechs Augen – wann immer Wufei die Namen Bruce und Lee murmelte – nicht so richtig gefiel.

Einige Minuten später kam dann auch Duo wieder in den Raum zurück. Er sah rot im Gesicht aus und sein Haar war etwas zerzaust.

„Was war?" fragte Heero wortlos mit einem Blick.

„Erklär ich dir später," erwiderte Duo. Dann setzte er sich hin. Emily im Arm, die sofort krähte weil sie auf Heeros Schoß wollte.

Der Nachmittag war dann noch sehr angenehm. Auch wenn Duo von einem kleinen Infekt heimgesucht zu sein schien. Sooft wie er heute hustete.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten, flüsterte Duo etwas in Zechs Ohr. Heero strengte seine Sinne an und konnte alles genau hören. „Du willst also wirklich zulassen, dass Wufei eure Söhne Bruce und Lee nennt?"

Zechs zwinkerte. „Das ist Tradition, Duo. Da kann ich gar nichts machen."

Duo hustete wieder. Obwohl, es hörte fast wie ein Lacher an, fand Heero. „Irgendwann wirst du dafür bezahlen," flüsterte er, dann wandte er sich ab zum gehen.

Heero war verwirrt. Er beeilte sich hinter seinem langhaarigen Baka hinterher zu gehen. Als er ihn endlich erreicht hatte, konnte er sehen, dass Duo praktisch von Lachanfällen geschüttelt wurde.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn nur so komisch, dass sich Duo ausschüttelte vor Lachen? „Was ist los," fragte er deshalb.

„Oh Heero. Bruce und Lee. Ich fass es nicht." Duo lehnte sich an ihr Auto und hielt sich die Seiten.

„Was ist denn so komisch an diesen Namen?" Heero war wirklich verwirrt.

Duo drehte sich um und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?"

Heero schnallte Emilys Trage im Auto fest. „Wirklich nicht."

„OK, lass uns schnell nach Hause fahren. Ich glaub es ist Zeit für ein paar meiner Filmklassiker."


End file.
